Helix-unlimited multipurpose cruisers and carriers
the HU cruiser is a basic multipurpose vessel, designed for wide modifiability and customization. the uses of which can range from cargo hauling to science. these vessels measure 3,733 meters in length (roughly four kilometers) and 900 meters in diameter. their exterior design is intentionally simplistic, as to further benefit its main form of defense. the surface doesn't have any direct windows. instead, it's lined with millions of high-definition cameras. the structure's layout can be separated into three main parts; the rear, the base, and modules. the rear houses the engine, and the highway port. the engine type can vary from ship to ship, but the exterior remains the same. the highway port houses the main exit & entrance, cargo conveyors, fuel intake pipes, and data-ports. this is used for interaction with helix carriers and stations. the base is really just the frame onto which modules are installed. modules are the removable and rearrangeable portions of the vessel. this includes every sector that isn't the base or rear. this setup allows every cruiser to be unique; providing great defense in multiple scenarios. essentially, whether you're attacking from the outside, or within, you have no idea where crucial portions of the ship are located, making strategy a far weaker tool for the attackers. plus, the modules themselves are also customizable to further intensify this kind of security. in the event of an attempted raid; most of the time, they don't even bother trying to remove the attackers, as long as they don't actually steal anything, damage equipment, or harm staff. the workers kind of just sit back and watch the pirates act like a group of squirrels in a mirror maze. if the raiders break any of the said rules or interfere with the schedule, staff will remove the raiders by any means necessary. (lethal force is an option, although, unpreferred. now... the HU carrier is effectively a mobile coms station, storage vessel, shipyard, and trade center. the vehicle measures 14,932 meters in length (or roughly 15 kilometers) from the engines to the tip. as mentioned in the basic description, carriers have many functions. while some of these functions can be carried out by cruisers, most of its space goes to things carriers are far too small and co-dependent to do. (such as acting as a shipyard, or carrying multiple cruisers to a shared destination.) they're often used to restock cruisers with fuel and consumables, as well as storing cargo for a specific cruiser to collect later. as for its shipyard function, most cruisers were built and customized on a carrier. some cruisers have suffered from construction errors, hull breaches, etc, before undergoing full repair and refurbishment from a carrier. the eight docking ports are compatible with both cruisers and each other, allowing two carriers to effectively dock into one another. this isn't done very often, but when it is, it's usually for temporary resupply. (or boredom). the central beam in between the docks houses the main halls, lobbies, hotels, shops, and temporary storage. this is the only larger section of the vessel non-crew members are allowed to roam. the interior has some resemblance to an airport, just with less long security lines, and more mall. in fact, carrier shops are some of the most profitable, gaining a reputation for great prices, and an extremely wide range of products. seeing one is kinda like hearing an ice cream truck as a kid. you instantly know where to go for the good stuff, but if you wait, it'll be gone before you know often referred to as the functional region of the ship; the rear, circular portion houses the engines, power core, main storage, bridge, cabin, laboratory, factory, etc. the interior shares a similar style of customization with cruisers, allowing any given sector to be placed anywhere (excluding the engines).